Sleep Deprivation
by three notes
Summary: Members losing their trust on a certain smiley guy. drabble with GazettE.


A challenge from Tinyfin- Ms. Grin and Cry. I used GazettE for this, like them...couldn't help it. (Damn you tiny-Ms grinny)

* * *

><p>Bitter winds blew and blew harshly without end; and as it blew, it also sang. Howled, actually. The pitch black skies were obscured by a blur of white. Really, tonight's snow was just awful. Though, that's only happening outside. Inside, or more specifically, in an arena, was a whole different atmosphere. The arena's floors were a blur of bodies, jumping, swaying, or just standing; it was extremely packed. The wind that blew here were the electrical fans set in every corner. The fans did not sing-heck, they weren't even heard! The shouts and squealing from the audience, and the band playing resonated throughout the building. Although it was a quarter to midnight, the crowd was still roaring.<p>

Cell phones flash 12:00 AM`

The band members line up and bow to their crowd. They thank their attentive audience, and as they take their leave, they are bombarded with more squeals and shouts of 'I love you' s, and actual objects.

Backstage

"That was one heck of a crowd, huh guys?" The group's drummer, Kai wore one of his signature grins.

"Sure were. Five encores, I think we made a record today," Bass guitarist, Reita, grins as well. He and Kai high five.

"And they even threw us candy boxes!" Kai waves the box in front of Reita, who grimaced and sighed.

"Kai...that's a box of condoms."

"...Really?"

"It says right here, 'Trojan Condoms'," Reita reads.

"Oh...so that's how they say condoms in English? How interesting...uh...here you go!" the flushed drummer hastily shoved the box to a passer-by. The passer-by grinned and thanked the Japanese guy before skipping away.

. . . The awkward silence was...deafening.

"...I still can't believe you wore that, Ruki," Aoi, one half of the guitarists, mentions.

Ruki shrugs, "Fans say I'm a badass singer. They want badass, so I give them badass. Oi, give that back!"

Kai swings the whip around, giggling like a mad idiot-blame sleep deprivation. "Yeah, sure Ruki. Carrying a whip around your waist makes you look so badass-whoa! Hey, watch it!" He ran behind Reita, hoping that would keep the vocalist away.

"Kai, give it back," said vocalist was losing his patience-again, blame sleep deprivation.

"Ruki, calm down. Kai, give badass Ruki his whip back," Aoi says, while Reita tries keeping Ruki from tackling the poor drummer.

"Yeah, and while you're at it, I'd like my cell back," Ruki huffs.

"Oh yeah, and mine too," Aoi adds.

"My ring," Uruha, final half of the guitarists, murmurs.

Kai blinks but snaps out of it. "Oh right, I took care of them didn't I...?" he says this while reaching for the pouch tied around his waist where said objects were held...or at least, it was. _Uh oh..._

The other members stood by, waiting somewhat patiently. But after three minutes, they directed their attention back to Kai, who was in a searching frenzy.

"Kai, where-" Aoi started but was cut off.

"I had it on me, I swear!"

"You had?" Ruki's tone was dangerously...dangerous.

"It must've fallen off during the LIVE..."

Reita raised an eyebrow. "But you're a drummer. You never move."

"Thanks, Reita, that helps," the drummer felt insulted.

"I can not believe you lost our stuff," Aoi muttered.

"My ring..." Uruha twiddled his ringless finger.

"I-I didn't lose it! I just...misplaced it...Reita?"

"Sorry dude, you're on your own."

Kai whimpered as the other three closed in on him.

. . .

To this day, the members of GazettE never lent anything to Kai.

**OMAKE! **(Extra)

The members were all lying tiredly on the seats in their tour bus. They hadn't fallen asleep yet-though Reita dozed off a couple of times. Ruki and Aoi were scanning through their cellphones, which they'd gotten back from an employee. Uruha happily twiddled with his ring. Kai sat away from the rest, feeling dejected from his own band mates.

"What the hell? Since when did I have 300 contacts?" Ruki was very upset, though a little proud too.

"Same here, 'cept I've got 400. How annoying," Aoi replies, not annoyed in the least. He paused while scanning, and a grin slowly crept onto his lips. "...Angelina. That's a nice name. Don't you think guys?"

He was answered with a few nods and 'yeahs'.

He continued. "It just flows. 'Angelina'. Hm..."

The soft purrs of the engine was all that was heard before-

"ANGELINA!"

"Aoi, what the he-" Reita was startled awake.

"ANGELIIIINA!"

Reita and Kai laughed, while Uruha smiled. Ruki, though, was not at all happy.

"Angelina, my dear, we are worlds apart, but connected through...satellites and telephone poles! Angelina!" he takes a deep breath, and,

"AN-" "Aoi! Shut! Up!" "-GELINAAAA!"

The tour bus driver shakes his head. "Kids these days." He sighs, "This is why people should sleep."

And off the bus went, with its occupants yelling and laughing at each other from their severe lack of sleep.

~Hope you enjoyed` `


End file.
